Love is Magical
by Angel Arielle
Summary: A chance meeting in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom would allow a certain Slytherin to choose another path, would he take it? song fic


Hermione Granger was sat on the floor of a cubicle in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. A stream of tears spilled down her cheeks as the pearly white ghost whispered to her soothingly.

"What's the matter? You can tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone. I use to be a Girl Guide before I came to Hogwarts. I still remember the Girl Guide promise. Want to hear it? I promise that I will do my best, to love my God, to serve the Queen and my country, to help other people and to keep the Guide Law. See! I got loads of badges. I got first aid, and camping, and a nature one. Mrs. Hopkins said I was her favourite Girl Guide ever and…"

"Myrtle! I get it, you can stop now, I'm fine." Hermione interrupted.

"Well sorry for trying to be friendly. You're just like Olive Hornby! She never liked me! She bullied me and look what happened! I DIED!" Myrtle screeched.

"Okay, I'm sorry!" Hermione shouted. At this point, she was willing to say anything to shut the moaning spirit up.

"Oh please tell me what's wrong. I hardly ever see anyone," she sighed, "Harry doesn't even visit me now, even though he promised he would."

Hermione was tired. She wanted to leave but she could never say no to a sad face. She was secretly glad that Harry's shoulders were carrying the burden of killing the Dark Lord. After all, if it was up to her and Voldermort could pull off a gloomy expression, the world would be doomed!

She looked at the pouting ghost and sighed.

"Fine! It's Ronald Weasley!" she exclaimed.

"Oh not him! I hate that boy. He's vile!" Myrtle wailed, "He always picks on me. Call's me fat, ugly, moaning, moping Myrtle! I'd love to stick his stupid ginger head down my toilet!"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at this. He had_ really_ upset her.

"So what's he done?" Myrtle asked.

"He…" Hermione started but paused when she heard a door creak. The entrance door to the bathroom. Then she heard a boy's voice. It was soft and sad.

"Myrtle? Are you in here?" the voice enquired.

Hermione looked up at Myrtle to find a happy toothy grin on her face.

"Yes!" she cried happily. She disappeared through the solid door of the cubicle as Hermione stood from the floor. She heard the boy speak again. She was sure she had heard that voice before. Slowly she opened the door and stepped out of the cubicle.

"I waited for you in the boys toilets. Why didn't…" the boy paused as Hermione came into view. And then she realised why she couldn't place the voice. The voice belonged to Draco Malfoy. She never knew his voice could sound so gentle and friendly.

"Granger!" he seethed, pulling his wand from the pocket in his robes, "What the hell are you doing in here?"

Myrtle dived into her toilet causing a loud splash. Obviously, she was not use to his voice the same way Hermione was. Hermione was all too use to the aggressive side of his personality. In fact, it was the _only_ side she had known to Draco, until then.

Hermione couldn't move. Not even to retrieve her own wand from her book bag. It was as if she had been petrified. She realised his hand was shaking and his eyes were bloodshot. And then she felt it again. The same feeling she had just felt for Myrtle…pity. Yet, it felt different. It was as if she was seeing him for the first time, or at least seeing that he wasn't just a bully. He was human too. He was just a boy.

_Oh, why you look so sad?_

_Tears are in your eyes_

_Come on and come to me now_

_Don't be ashamed to cry_

"Malfoy? What…what's wrong? Are you…okay?" Hermione asked. She couldn't believe she had and by the look on Draco's face, neither could he.

"That's none of your business Mudblood!" He tried to sound confident but his voice betrayed him. He sounded scared of his own words. Secretly he was scared of pushing her away. He had never cared about her. Nevertheless, there she was standing before him, caring earnestly if he was ok. The girl whose life he had plagued for the last six years. No one else cared. Except for Myrtle. The problem was as much as Myrtle cared she could not help him. She was a ghost. It didn't matter to her what was going on outside her bathroom. The impending war. The dreadful task the Dark Lord had given him. Sure, she would offer to share her toilet with him. She would probably even give him his own little spot in the cistern. However, she couldn't hold him and reassure him.

_Let me see you through_

_Cause I've seen the dark side too_

Hermione was real. She was smart. She knew what was coming. Still he knew she could never be the one to help him. He was sure no one could now. He never really knew what being a Death Eater would mean. His father had told him it would bring honour to the Malfoy name. He had never doubted his father before. That was until now. Because of her. His deepest enemy. Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Princess, know-it-all bookworm, a Mudblood. He couldn't understand how he was supposed to hate her. She was just a girl. A girl, who in his weakest state, had asked if he was okay rather than making fun of him. They both knew he would not have shown the same courtesy for her. So, he would do the next best thing. He would let her leave.

He lowered his hand and placed his wand in his pocket.

"Just go Granger," he said, barely audible.

_When the night falls on you_

_You don't know what to do_

_Nothing you confess_

_Could make me love you less_

"No." her voice was calm, "You go. I was here first."

Draco sighed and slid down the bathroom tiles to sit on the floor. He stared up at her and for the first time since entering the bathroom, he noticed her tear stained cheeks. He was confused as to how he hadn't noticed before. Her eyes were swollen and looked sore. He was now wondering if he had caused it. He was sure she was fine when he came in.

"When did you…Did I make you cry?" he asked confused.

"What? No…It wasn't you it was…" she hesitated before realising she had nothing to lose. There was nothing he could say that would make her feel any worse. She walked to the wall opposite him and sat down. "I'll tell you my secret if you tell me yours."

"What makes you think I have a secret?" he inquired, "And even if I did, why would I tell you. Besides, I'm sure nothing you could tell me would be as bad as what I could tell you."

"Well…You've basically just admitted you have a secret so you might as well tell me. I have no doubt that your news is bigger than mine is. I just…you just look like you could do with someone to talk to," she said before glancing at Myrtle's toilet, she then leaned forward slightly and whispered to him, "and she's not the best person…or…thing…to have a conversation with. Did you know she was a Girl Guide?"

Draco laughed. He was sure that for Hermione Granger, that was a very bitchy comment. Hermione herself was taken aback by his amusement at something she had said and without thinking, she smiled at him. Their eyes met and Hermione quickly glanced at the floor trying hard to suppress the grin.

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

Draco however, could not take his eyes off her. She had never smiled at him before. If he was honest, he was sure he had _never_ seen her smile before. He had never taken the time to see her as a girl until now. Her eyes lit up when she smiled. He liked it. He especially liked the small dimple on her left cheek. Now he wondered how anyone could want to hurt something so beautiful. She wasn't just a Mudblood, she was a woman. A young beautiful woman. All he wanted was to get to know her better. He knew it was time he needed to make his own decisions in life. How else could he become a man?

"So…Granger…Whose your favourite teacher?"

Hermione stared at him wide eyed looking for a hint of a smirk. But there wasn't one.

"You're serious?" she laughed while he smiled and they both felt butterflies simultaneously.

Three hours passed. They talked about Hogwarts, what they wanted to do when they left school, Hermione's parents, S.P.E.W, their favourite foods, and they even talked about Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione had always thought he used them but when he talked about them, his eyes lit up as he told her of the time they stole Pansy's favourite bra and hung it up in the Slytherin common room. And how he had taken the fall for it so Goyle, who had already been skating on thin ice, wouldn't get kicked out of Hogwarts. They talked about Muggle schools and Muggle inventions. Draco couldn't believe all the things she told him about computers and televisions. Then came the time to talk about Hermione's friends and her expression grew solemn.

"There's not much to tell really. Harry is with Ginny, and then Ron is…he's with Lavender."

"So that's why you were upset. Because of the Weasleby?" he asked incredulously.

"I suppose. He called me…well he didn't call me it but he didn't…" she exhaled loudly in frustration.

"What did he say?" he asked sympathetically.

"It's more like what he didn't say," she huffed, "We were in the common room and Lavender came in and glared at me so I decided to go to the dormitory and as I was leaving I heard her call me a Mudblood. She said she couldn't understand why he liked me. We he would prefer a Mudblood to a Pureblood."

"But why would she call you that? I thought you were friends."

"We were until she started seeing Ron. Everyone knows he's with her to make me jealous," she stated matter-of-factly.

Draco shifted his legs uncomfortably and tried to meet her gaze.

"And are you…Jealous?" he asked.

Hermione thought she saw a glint of something in his eyes and paused, seemingly thinking it through before answering.

"I'm jealous that they have each other. Obviously, Ron is one of my best friends and I don't want to lose him. That's why I was so upset. He didn't say anything to defend me. He just started eating her face like usual. I'm not jealous because I like him. I don't like him that way anymore. I haven't for a long time. I just wish I had someone to help me get through the hard times. What with the inevitable war. I don't want to think I could die without ever loving someone, without ever being loved."

_So if you're mad, get mad_

_Don't hold it all inside_

Draco felt disgusted by his task now. He was angry with his father for getting him into such a position. He felt disappointed by his mother, as she hadn't told him not to do it. And he felt venom for the Dark Lord.

He had learned a lot from Hermione. She had told him the history of Lord Voldermort. She explained how he was once a half-breed called Tom Riddle. He now knew he was a hypocrite to say the least. The more he thought about it, Voldermort was now what he would deem a Mudblood. A dirty filthy thing. He wasn't even human. He couldn't imagine what his father would think of him for believing a Mudblood's word over his. All he knew was that he didn't care.

_Come on and talk to me now_

_Hey, what you got to hide? _

Draco pushed himself up off the floor, and walked over to the sink. He turned the tap on and placed his hands under the cool water before splashing it on his face. He was hiding his tears. He would have gotten away with it had Hermione not been a girl. She had done this many times herself. The sniffling was always a dead give away. She felt her own tears daring to fall. She followed his example and stood from the floor. She hesitantly walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder to turn him around.

"Draco?" she whispered as he turned. A tear slid down her cheek as her hazel eyes met his grey orbs. He looked so sad, like he had given up.

"I…I don't know what to do. He'll kill me. Tell me what to do, please tell me what to do," he pleaded, tears rolling down his pale face. He fell to his knees placing his head in his hands.

Hermione's heart broke as she heard him cry. She knew what he needed. He needed to be held. He needed someone to tell him everything would be okay. She knew because she needed the same thing. She crouched down in front of him, hesitantly placing a hand on his thigh just above his knee. She didn't want to leap on him, as she was sure he would pull back. She would have to take her time. She moved her other hand to his hair and slowly ran her fingers through it before moving it down to the hand covering his face.

Draco lifted his head to look at her. Her face was as tear-streaked as his was. He took her hands in his.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. I'm sorry for everything. I just don't know what to do. He's going to kill me. I don't want to die. I'm just a kid. How could my father let this happen. I'm going to die."

_I get angry too_

_Well I'm a lot like you_

_When you're standing at the crossroads_

_And don't know which path to choose_

"You're not going to die Draco. Don't give up. You can't!" she said angrily, "Dumbledore won't let him hurt you. I won't let him hurt you."

Draco couldn't take it any longer. He needed her to hold him. He wanted to keep her safe just as much as she wanted to protect him. He pulled her onto his lap so that she was straddling him. Hermione placed her arms around his shoulders as he wrapped his around her waist pulling her to him as tightly as he could. He looked deep into her brown eyes before placing his forehead against hers.

_Let me come along_

_Cause even if you're wrong_

"It's ok Draco. We'll be ok." she soothed gently. Draco placed a chaste kiss on her cheek and pulled back to look at her face. Hermione saw the glint in his silver eyes that she had seen when he had asked if she was jealous. This time she realised what it was. It hit her like a ton of bricks. It was lust. It was love.

She had never believed in love at first sight. She had never believed in horoscopes. Never believed in soul mates. Not until she had discovered she was a witch. It had all changed when she met Harry. She had learnt that love could save lives. Harry had been saved by his mothers love.

Love was a totally different thing in the magical world. It was like a living thing. Like magic that had a mind of its own. It was very rare that wizards would divorce. Hermione had never understood it until that point. Holding Draco like their lives depended on it. They had truly seen each other for the first time that night. They had both discovered what magic really was. It was emotion. Love was an emotion. Love was magical.

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

Hermione lifted her hand to her cheek where he had kissed her. She closed her eyes as she touched the spot with her fingertips. Draco couldn't read her expression.

"Hermione?"

"Draco…will you…come to see Dumbledore? You have to tell him what you know. He'll protect you. You can't go back to Slytherin. He can help you. He'll help us. Will you come see him with me? He can hide you," she said urgently.

"Where will he send me? I don't want to be alone again. Voldermort will find me," he panicked, "I'll do anything…go anywhere…as long as you come with me. Just please don't leave me."

_Take me in, into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_

"You won't be alone. I'll be with you," she whispered before placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

Draco slid his hands slowly up her body before cupping her face. A tear escaped her left eye and he traced its path down to her lips with his thumb. He rubbed her bottom lip making it moist as he wet his own lips. He searched her eyes for permission and she closed them in response. He leaned forward and their lips touched for the first time in a tender kiss. He bit her bottom lip tenderly and she parted her lips as their kiss became more passionate. They pulled away a couple of minutes later, both breathless. Draco rested his head in the curve of her neck as he pulled her tighter to him. They stayed like this for several minutes before finally making their way to Dumbledore's office. It was early morning now and so, fortunately, the corridors were empty.

_And when..._

_When the night falls on you, baby_

_You're feeling all alone_

_You won't be on your own_

They reached the gargoyle and Hermione gave the password. The statue leapt aside as the wall behind it split in two to reveal the spiral staircase winding its way up to Dumbledore's office. Hermione was just about to step back when Draco grabbed her hand.

"Hermione, I don't think I can do this. You don't know what was asked of me. You will hate me. Dumbledore won't help me," Draco said as fresh tears glazed his swollen sockets.

"Yes he will Draco. Please just tell him what you know. I'll be there with you. I promise nothing you can say will change anything," she reassured him.

"He asked me to kill him Hermione," he cried as she looked at him shocked, "And I was planning on doing it…until you…He won't help me."

"How…how could he ask that of you? You're only sixteen. How could your father allow it?" Hermione asked angrily.

"He…the Dark Lord…he said he would hurt my parents if I didn't help him. I know he expects me to fail."

"I think he was probably counting on it," came a voice from the top of the spiral staircase. It was Albus Dumbledore. "Perhaps you should come into my office. There are many other eaves-dropping ears in this castle."

Draco looked reluctant but Hermione squeezed his hand in encouragement and together they stepped onto the escalator type stairs.

They were surprised to see that Dumbledore wasn't the only Professor in his office. Nor were they the only students. Harry and Ron were there with Professor Snape. Harry hugged Hermione as soon as he saw her. Ron stood back unsure as to whether or not he was in her good books. He wasn't sure if Hermione had heard what Lavender had called her.

"Hermione where have you been? We looked everywhere for you," Harry said before noticing Draco in the entrance to the large office. "What's he doing here? Have you been crying?"

"You better not have hurt her!" Ron yelled moving towards the pale blond boy. "If you've laid one dirty finger on her I'll bloody kill you."

Hermione blocked his path by standing in front of Ron with her back pressed protectively against Draco's chest.

"The only person who has hurt me Ronald, is you," she seethed, "How could you let that…that…witch call me that?"

Ron's eyes grew wide. 'She _had_ heard Lavender' he thought.

"Mione…I'm so sorry. I'll finish with her. The last thing I wanna do is hurt you. I would never hurt you. You…you mean everything to me," he stuttered.

"Too late Ron," she snapped, "Too little, too late." The room fell deadly silent.

"Perhaps it would be best if Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley went back to their common room," Snape suggested after a moment.

Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

"Before they go, there's something I need to tell them," Hermione said. She walked past Ron, ignoring him, and stood in front of Harry. "I know you won't understand this, and I don't expect you to, but Draco and I are together now."

"Hermione! You can't seriously be seeing that git!" Ron shouted, as Draco walked fuming towards him. He was just about to retort when Harry spoke.

"You're right. I don't understand. I don't know why you would want to be with someone who has called you names for the last six years. Someone who would stoop to any level to hurt you. But I do know one thing," he smiled, "You're always right Hermione. So, if you want to be with Malfoy then I stand by you. I can't promise I'll be nice to him. But I will try to be civil. That is if he can."

Hermione glanced at Draco. He looked unsure. He had come so far already. He knew it was one thing to associate himself with a Muggle-Born. To associate himself with the Dark Lords worst enemy was asking for a death warrant. With that in mind, Draco looked into Hermione's eyes one last time and walked away from her.

He walked straight up to Harry and held his hand out to him. A smile spread across Harry's face as he shook Draco's hand. Draco himself couldn't help but smirk. Ron on the other hand looked like he wanted to shout 'blasphemy' around the castle for a few hours. His eyes were wide, his ears as red as his hair and his jaw was almost on the floor. Hermione had to laugh.

Ron stormed out of the room. Harry still had hold of Draco's hand and pulled him forward slightly so only he could hear his next words.

"If you hurt her though…" Harry said.

"Yeah, yeah Potter. You'll Avada me. I get it," he smirked but then his expression became sincere and his voice was firm as if he had never been so honest in his life, "You have nothing to worry about. I would never hurt her. But as for Weasleby…if he ever upsets her again, I'll be doing a little Avada spell of my own."

Harry nodded.

"Welcome to The Order of the Phoenix Draco," Dumbledore beamed. Professor Snape rolled his eyes but moved to shake Draco's hand. Harry said goodnight then left while Hermione explained to Dumbledore everything Draco had told her.

"I suppose I should probably tell you I'm a spy for the Order," Snape said. Draco looked somewhat doubtful. Snape sighed and continued, "It would be far more idiotic to try to fool Professor Dumbledore than Voldermort. Of course there are other reasons for fighting for good." He nodded towards Hermione who was smiling brightly at the Headmaster.

"Don't make the same mistakes as me Draco. Don't let her slip away. You could spend your life paying for it, as I have," he looked thoughtfully at Draco, "I always knew you would break away from your fathers' shadow. As for your mother…she loves you deeply." Draco shook his head in disagreement and started to speak but Snape cut him off. "You would be surprised as to what lengths she would go to keep you safe."

Draco looked confused and wanted to question him but Severus was already walking out the door.

"Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore smiled at him, "Miss Granger has told me all I need to know for now. Of course, I will need to speak to you tomorrow but it is late now and I am sure you must be tired.

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

"Miss Granger, you can go back to your common room," he said before turning to Draco. "I assume, you would rather not return to your dormitory so I will make other arrangements for you. I will of course do everything in my power to protect you and your mother. Tomorrow we will talk about your future here at Hogwarts. I wouldn't expect you to become a spy like Professor Snape. But there are other possibilities and…"

Draco interrupted, "Sir, I will do anything you ask of me. Whatever you need. If that means becoming a spy then I will. I want to prove myself."

_Take me in, into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

"You already have Draco. I always knew Miss Granger would be the one to break your shell. You were always so caught up in hating each other that you ignored the real person you were fighting with. What is that saying that Muggles use…Ah yes! Fighting is the first sign of love," he smiled, "I think it is time you said goodnight now. Perhaps you could take Miss Granger back to her common room."

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

Draco and Hermione left Dumbledore sitting at his desk. They arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady several minutes later. They stood holding each other in silence, before kissing goodnight and reluctantly going their separate ways.

Neither knew just how big of a role their love would play in the war. Their love for each other would save their lives. They had both discovered what love really was. Love was magical.

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

song is 'I'll Stand by You' by The Pretenders


End file.
